


I Saw Three Ships [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser stopped short seeing Stella. Ray had the instinct to reach out and touch him - he could see the nervous eyebrow rub coming on - but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it under Stella's keen gaze. There was a tube of Smarties sticking out from Fraser's shopping basket, and Stella always was the smart one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Three Ships [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Saw Three Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42112) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yhbl)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-saw-three-ships) | 14 MB | 15:23


End file.
